There When I Need You
by LissaAnn
Summary: Teen!Sam gets roofied, bigbrother!Dean to the rescue.


**Title:** There When I Need You

**Author:** Lissa

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count:** Just over 1800. Yeah, for a comment meme.

**Characters:** Sam and Dean

**Pairing:** None

**Summary/Prompt:** Teen!Sam gets roofied, big brother Dean to the rescue.

**Disclaimer:** Sam and Dean aren't real, right? Then neither is this story. All belongs to the CW and Kripke, along with my heart.

**A/N**: Not my best, but I like being a posting whore. :D Which of course, means I'm a feedback whore, too.

-----

It was 2am and Dean was up the wall with worry. Dad had gone out on a hunt that would last all weekend, so Dean, awesome big brother he is, told Sam that he cold go ahead and be a normal teenager for a change and go to a party that was being held by one of Sam's classmates. Dean would never admit it, but he had ulterior motives after meeting a cute little girl, just this side of legal, at the diner they were eating. With Sam gone, he could…entertain her, and entertain her, he did. But she had left three hours ago…curfew, she claimed…and Sam still wasn't home.

Sam had huffed and rolled his eyes when Dean asked him where he'd be and a reminder to bring his cell phone. As the minutes ticked by, Dean grew more and more agitated. This was really unlike Sam.

Dean tried calling Sam's cell, but after four rings it went to voicemail. Now Dean was getting really scared – Sam always answered his cell, especially when he saw it was Dean or Dad. He took the scrap of paper with the address where Sam was going to be and headed out to the Impala.

-----

The party was a little more than Sam expected. Jason said it would be just a few friends, some drinks, some food, and some music. He was a little surprised when Jason invited him, but after Sam had helped him with his physics assignment that he got an A on, he grew to like Sam. When he arrived, he found a throng of people, most of whom he didn't know or if he did know them, wasn't friends with them.

Most people were drinking beer or mixed drinks, but Sam liked to keep his head clear when he was out, so he stuck to soda. As he wandered around the house, he ran into Dave, who was another guy that he had helped in English. Sam had a minor interest in Dave. He was a little shorter than Sam, black hair and blue eyes that were so intense it almost made it difficult to look him directly. They made some small talk, Dave talking more than Sam. Dave noticed that Sam's soda was empty.

"Hey, want another soda?" Sam nodded. "I'll be right back," Dave told him.

Sam found the couch and sat down. He had been on his feet for most of the day, training with Dean and he was tired. Sam motioned to Dave when he came back and Dave moved over his way.

"So how do you like it here?" Dave asked.

"It's okay. I like the school, like you guys a lot. Nice to be in one place for a little while. We move around a lot." Sam took a long sip of his soda.

"Huh. Military brat?"

"Kinda, yeah. My dad was in the Marines, and he likes to go following places he can help." Sam took another drink from his cup.

"And that older kid, he's your brother?"

Sam nodded. He began to feel a little funny, his head starting to swim a little. He chalked it up to just being tired from the training today. It didn't normally catch up with him so suddenly, but he also hadn't really eaten before he left. "Yeah, Dean. Four years older than me. He's graduated already." Sam was alarmed when he could hear his speech slurring. Did Dave put some alcohol in his drink? He certainly didn't taste it.

Dave just stood there nodding. He grew quiet for a few minutes. "How ya feelin' there, Sammy?"

Sam tried to stand up, but found it was difficult to stand. Dave took him by the elbow and picked him up.

"Okay, now Winchester. Let's get you upstairs."

Sam tried to protest, but his head was too fuzzy to be able to put the words together. He saw Dave nod to someone and then Dave helped him up the stairs.

When they got to the bedroom, Dave lay Sam down on the bed. "Waited so long for this, Winchester." He stroked Sam's hair. "Yeah, I know. You're having problems figuring things out. I slipped something into your drink so that you won't fight tonight and you won't remember tomorrow." He kissed Sam roughly. "God I can't wait to get that mouth on me."

Dean finally found the address on the piece of paper. He burst through the door and made quick work of scanning the room looking for Sam. It was almost impossible to miss his brother who had gone through a growth spurt and now stood taller than Dean. "Jason?" he yelled.

"Yeah, that's me. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for my brother, Sam Winchester."

Jason snickered a little. "He's, uh, a little busy right now."

Dean grabbed him by the shirt. "What does that mean?"

"Hey, man, chill out. Sam can make his own decisions."

"You tell me where he is right the fuck now, or I take my gun out of my pocket and shoot you until you tell me."

Scared, Jason said, "He's upstairs in one of the bedrooms with Dave. He was kind of out of it."

Dean dropped Jason immediately and ran up the stairs. He banged on a couple of doors with rooms that were either empty or occupied with people other than Sam. Finally, the last door on the right, he slammed his fist on the door.

"Busy, dude. Come back later," a voice came from inside.

Dean pushed the door open to find Sam passed out on the bed, with the guy he guessed was Dave kneeling over Sam, ready to unzip his pants. Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him off Sam. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Dude, Sam wanted this."

Dean pushed him up against the closet. "And just how do you know that? He's unconscious." Putting his arm across Dave's throat, Dean demanded, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, dude. He was fine ten minutes ago."

"Look, I am NOT fucking around. You tell me what happened to him or you will not be breathing inside one minute."

Stuttering, Dave said, "I roofied him. Slipped it in his soda."

Dean brought the arm that wasn't holding Dave up back and slammed his fist into Dave's jaw. He let Dave go, then punched him again and again, until Dave stopped fighting. As soon as he saw Dave on the ground, he ran over to Sam. "Sammy?" He slapped Sam on his cheek, trying to wake him up. "Sam, c'mon. I need you to hear me, I need you to wake up."

Sam's eyelids fluttered, looking like he was going to open his eyes, but then the movement stopped. "Fuck this," Dean said to himself. He picked Sam up into a fireman's carry and rushed out of the house as quickly as he could. He opened up the passenger's side of the Impala and pushed Sam into the car.

Dean raced home and pulled Sam out of the car and into the house. He lay Sam down on his bed, taking off his clothes, everything except his boxers. He pulled a chair up to Sam's bed and sat there, holding Sam's hand and brushing his hair off his forehead. "C'mon, Sam. You're safe. Wake up for me, okay?" Dean had never dealt with this before and really didn't have a clue what to do. He looked in his cell phone contacts to see if there was anyone who might know what was happening. He scrolled down the list until he found Abigail, a nurse he had met a few months ago when they were in a small town just outside of Pittsburgh. He highlighted her number and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Abigail? This is Dean. Dean Winchester. We met about two months ago?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Look, I know what I did was rotten, but I really need some help right now. My brother is sick and I don't know what to do."

She paused, then her nurse's instinct kicked in. "What's wrong with him?"

"He was roofied at a party tonight. I got him before anything happened, but he's unconscious, and I don't know how to help."

"Bring him to the ER. He needs fluids and observation."

"If I could get fluids into him, would he wake up?"

"It'll take a while, depending on how much and how long ago."

"Thank you. This means more to me than you know. I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you next time I'm in the area."

"Don't worry about it. Take care, Dean," and she hung up.

He ran to the bathroom and got the med kit. Dad had restocked it, and thank god there was a bag of saline and an IV kit. Dean set up the IV and stuck the needle into Sam without a flinch. That worried Dean, but he took some deep breaths and then sat in the chair next to the bed and waited.

Dean sat up, fatigued but determined to stay awake until Sam was awake. Around 4pm, Sam started to moan. "Sammy? Sam, open your eyes."

Sam's eyelids fluttered again, but this time Dean was able to see a sliver of his iris. He moaned again. "Dean?"

"Right here, Sammy. Open your eyes."

It took Sam a few more minutes, but was finally able to open them and keep them open. "What happened?"

Dean ran a hand through his head. "You got roofied last night."

"What? I was only drinking soda."

"They can slip roofies into soda, too. Did anyone get you anything to drink?"

Sam grew quiet.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Yeah. Someone I thought I trusted."

"Dave?"

Sam looked down and nodded. "So fucking stupid."

"I got you out of there before anything happened. It's okay, Sammy."

"I don't remember anything, but feeling a little fuzzy…then it all went blank."

Dean nodded. "That's why people use it. So that their victims won't remember anything." He reached down and pulled Sam into a tight hug. "So scared when you wouldn't wake up, Sammy. I had to call a nurse I ditched to get some help because I didn't know what to do."

Sam chuckled. "Would have loved to have been a fly on the wall for that conversation."

"Yeah, well." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Do anything for you, you know that." He removed the IV from Sam's arm. "Get some more sleep, Sammy. I'll wake you in a little bit so you can eat."

"Yeah, okay." He paused. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Thank you."

He smiled at Sam. "Welcome, dude. Now sleep." Dean walked out of the room and into the living room to give Sam some quiet.


End file.
